Cement composite articles are becoming more and more common for use in building materials. Many of these articles are prepared from inexpensive materials, such as cement, wood (cellulose) fibers, natural (glass) fibers and polymers. These articles usually are prepared in the form of cement fiberboard substrates such as siding panels and boards. The substrate or articles can be made using methods such as extrusion or using a Hatschek process.
In northern climates, damage from repeated freezing and thawing of water absorbed into the cement fiberboard substrate represents a significant problem. Continued exposure to moisture, freeze-thaw cycles, UV exposure and atmospheric carbon dioxide can cause physical and chemical changes in articles made from cement fiberboard compositions over time and also damage decorative surfaces. Coating systems or coating compositions can help prevent exposure to the elements such as UV light, carbon dioxide and water, or can help reduce the damage that can occur due to exposure to these elements. Several such systems are available for protecting cement fiberboard articles. However, there is a need for coating systems and coating compositions that provide a superior seal, have the ability to cure rapidly or can provide improved results when an article coated with the composition is submitted to wet adhesion testing and multiple freeze-thaw cycles.